Magnetic motors have existed in the prior art but have lacked the ability to perform under varying conditions and they have also experienced limitations as to the power which can be created. The instant invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by utilizing solenoids to impart rotational motion to a conventional motor crankshaft. The power of the solenoids is determined by the magnitude of the coils used thereon wherein performance characteristics and power capabilities can be made to exceed the conventional magnetic motor.